


As long as you're safe

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Battlefield, Desire, M/M, Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans won this battle, but Levi had not returned yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're safe

A short man raised his fist. “Seven! I saw it. In just a minute or so.”

“No way!”

“Oh yeah!” a young woman from the garrison yelled. “I saw it too. Captain Levi cut through them before he chased one into the forest.”

Commander Erwin passed them by. He had not had the luxury of following the battle from the wall, but had been in the thick of it. Or so he had thought. Because the worst of it had hit Levi and his team. While others kept dripping into the city the next hour, Erwin saw none of Levi’s team until well past sunset.

A pair of twins passed through the gate. The woman had blood on her shoulder, but her brother’s leg had been twisted. 

“Get a medic!” Erwin ordered. 

One of his staff ran off, while he made the brother sit down.

“What happened?” Erwin asked.

“We…” the woman’s voice broke. “They did not make it.”

Erwin forced his face to remain expressionless. “What about your captain?”

“I don’t know. But there were so many of them, sir. So many.” Her voice broke. “I’m sorry, sir.”

He nodded and made way for a doctor. Personally he disliked the old medic, but she had great skill with setting bones, flesh wounds, amputated limbs; any Titan-related injury really. 

Up the wall, he climbed. Some of the garrison talked excitedly. This was considered a human victory by them, but how could it be victory if….

Erwin stared into the cold night past the wall. So quiet now, where only hours before the dying had screamed and the living had battled. The wind picked up a little, making him feel colder and lonelier than usual. 

A bell rang. The garrison let down lanterns to get a good look. The gate opened and Erwin rushed down the steps. 

“Where?” he asked a startled guard.

“I think he’s…” For a terrible moment Erwin feared the next word, but the guard pointed to his right. “There.”

Slumped against the wall, Levi’s fingers still clutched his sword. Erwin ran towards him and knelt down next to him. He checked his pulse and searched for a heartbeat. It was erratic, but the blond man let out a sigh in relief. 

“Levi,” he whispered.

No response. 

Careful not to harm him, he checked for injuries. Apart from his exhaustion, he seemed to be unharmed. But Erwin could not have him sleep here in the filth and cold air. 

So he put his arms around his small body and lifted him up. His cheek fell hot against his neck and Erwin had to suppress a shudder. Determined not be distracted, he carried him to the Rose’s Crown, an inn of questionable repute. 

The landlady showed little surprise. She was used to injured scouts. “On the tab?”

“Yes. A room with window please.”

She rummaged in a box and produced a rusty key. “Follow me.”

“Thank you.”

Up the stairs they went, all the way to the third floor. Levi stirred in his arms, mumbled something he did not understand, but did not wake. 

The landlady opened the door at the end of the hall and put the key on the wooden cupboard. He put Levi on the bed. “Bring water please, and dinner for me.” 

“I’ll heat chicken soup for you. And get you some bread. Everything else is out.”

“It will do.”

Erwin took off his jacket and wiped his face with a cloth. Levi lay motionless on the sheets. If he staid like this, he might catch a cold. First to go had to be his muddy boots. Gently, Erwin loosened them and pulled them off. The younger man shivered and Erwin grabbed an extra blanket from the floor, pulling it over him.

It took minutes for Levi to relax. Erwin only sat down on the one chair when Levi’s face no longer looked so strained. Perhaps only at a time like this, when he slept so deeply, would Levi look like the carefree young man he might have been in a different world. 

Erwin caressed his face. His heart skipped a beat. What was he doing?! 

He made to pull away when Levi’s lips moved. 

“Erwin.”

Levi sighed contentedly and continued sleeping. 

Only when the landlady knocked the door, did Erwin pull his hand away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do an x-rated sequel. Please let me know if you liked it so far.


End file.
